El Eco de las Sombras
by Selfara
Summary: "A los inicios de la Organización Hellsing, Arthur Hellsing emprende una peligrosa aventura para enfrentar a una horda de vampiros que aterroriza Inglaterra. En plena Segunda Guerra Mundial, los nazis traman algo macabro, y Arthur deberá trabajar mano a mano con el vampiro más temible de todos: su excéntrico y fiel sirviente." T


**El Eco de las Sombras**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

...

...

Arthur no podía dejar las manos quietas sobre la mesa. ya era la tercera vez que se secaba la sien. Pero qué escandalosos eran estos hombres.Y qué mal sentido del humor. Ya se había cansado de los cuentos de Sir Shelby M. penwood, que a todos parecían hacerlos soltar una carcajada. Sir Hugh Islands no estaba tan contento. Mantenía su atención en los dos hombres sentados a su lado y nada más. Le daba dos sorbos al café de su taza y lo volvía a llenar. Arthur miró el techo,de inmaculado y blanco yeso, y dejó la vista allí un par de minutos. diablos. No podía esperar a que terminara la reunión. Creyó ver otra vez una sombra moviéndose antinaturalmente por el techo. Maldijo en voz baja

"Condenado chupasangre, más te vale que te quedes bien escondido"

Se rascó el bigote. Y pensar que estos tipos eran la unión de los caballeros protestantes. Los soldados de la corona. La espada sagrada que abatía los males de este mundo...y estaban haciendo chistes pasados de moda. Cuando bromeaban con el diablo solo esperaba que Alucard no se riera desde el piso de arriba. Haría estallar todo en un caos. Con tal de humillarlo frente a sus compatriotas, sería capaz de lo que fuera. Negociar no había resultado muy bien esta mañana.

-Bueno señores. ahora sí vayamos al grano. nos han llegado algunos mensajes desde el frente.- Sir Hugh Islands se aclaró la garganta y continuó. -nos han reportado apariciones de ghouls en Londres, en grandes números. eso significa que el número de vampiros ha incrementado. Arthur Hellsing dirigirá una investigación secreta en Londres y el Sir Penwood se ocupará del frente. Tenemos algunas sospechas de movimientos nazis en una base abandonada cerca de Wiltshire. Nos han llegado rumores de que estos vampiros son muy diferentes a los que solemos tratar. El duque de York espers novedades lo antes posible

Todos asintieron. Arthur sudaba y su respiración era cada vez más pesada.

-Sir hellsing, dijo que tenía algo importante que reportar.-

-Sí. ejem.- se aflojó la corbata. -Tras el último incidente, que se ha cobrado la vida de muchos de mis agentes, he decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. he decidido recurrir a métodos más drásticos. uno de mis mejores hombres ha estado diseñando armas más funcionales, aún son prototipos pero estoy seguro que pronto las pondremos en funcionamiento.

El ambiente se tornó jovial. algunos se distrajeron de la conversación pero Arthur llamó al silencio con un carraspeo.

-Y...he decidido poner en funcionamiento al arma más poderosa que tiene Hellsing y que fue facilitada por mi honorable abuelo Abraham Van Hellsing...-

Tres hombres se pararon de sus asientos en completa histeria, pero él no se dejó interrumpir.

-Y utilizaré todas mis habilidades para llevar a esta organización a la cima de sus capacidades, hasta que hayamos eliminado toda fuerza maligna que hostigue a esta nación. Combatiremos fuego con fuego caballeros!-

-¡¿Arthur te has vuelto loco?!

-De ningún modo correremos ese riesgo. no sabemos cómo su abuelo consiguió semejante hazaña. pero lo más prudente es mantenerlo bajo el sello que él dejó. Encadenado para siempre en ese sótano. ni se atreva a soltar a esa bestia del averno.

" _Oh. ya lo hizo..._ " una voz profunda resonó por las paredes. Todos temblaron.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- dijo sir islands.

-Mantengan la calma caballeros- dijo Arthur, que estaba más nervioso que todos los de la sala juntos.-Este vampiro está 100% domesticado. a completo servicio de la organización. Y será nuestra carta de triunfo en esta campaña.

-¿Está seguro de eso sir Hellsing?- un hombre había perdido los estribos. Lo regañaba como si fuera su padre.

-Por supuesto que...-

-BUAJAJAJA-una risotada perversa llenó la habitación. Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a temblar. Sir Penwood se atrincheró debajo de la mesa

-ALUCARD!- dijo Arthur, rojo de ira y de vergüenza. Quiso quitarse un zapato y arrojarlo al techo, pero la poca cordura que le quedaba le dijo que no tenía sentido arruinar la frágil pintura en un intento tan inútil como cerrarle la boca al vampiro. La errata ya estaba hecha y no creería lo mucho que iba a arrepentirse de ella.

Arthur caminó a los trancos por los pasillos de la mansión. Ni siquiera saludó a los caballeros, que todavía hacían escándalo en la sala de conferencias. Algunos le gritaban desde lo lejos que era un loco. Y quizás tenían razón. Quizás sí se había vuelto loco. Pero nadie sabía mejor que él con lo que estaba tratando. Nadie se había estudiado los libros y diarios de su abuelo tan a la perfección como lo había hecho él. Y claro, eso hacía que fuera el único en preguntarse ciertas cosas acerca del célebre Abraham Van Hellsing. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué el sello de Cromwell no podía mantener a raya a la bestia cuando más lo necesitaba?. Cómo era posible que anduviera a sus anchas por la casa, burlándose tan abiertamente de su amo. Lo pensaba más con rabia que con intriga. Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza que él, sin lugar a dudas era el más apto para dirigir a este tenebroso vampiro domesticado. Cuando sintió algo que lo seguía a sus espaldas, empezó a dudar de toda esa determinación que había tenido minutos antes. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de sus convicciones. Quizás sí había perdido la cabeza después de todo.

-Bestia...- suspiró agotado.

Una figura se materializó de las sombras en las paredes y el techo. Una materia flotante más negra que la misma oscuridad, llena de ojos carmesí que brillaban, junto con una risa profunda y socarrona. El vampiro tomó forma a espaldas de Arthur, que voteó a verlo, agotado y sumamente irritado.

-La reunión no ha estado tan mal.- dijo Alucard con una sonrisa dientona. Arthur no podía ver bien su expresión, porque tenía el rostro cubierto parcialmente por una larga cabellera ondulada; sobre la boca descansaba un tupido bigote y a su cuerpo lo cubría de una túnica y una capa negra. Tenía un aspecto muy similar al descrito por su abuelo en sus diarios y cartas. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando el vampiro lo miró.

-Te he dicho que te quedaras en el sótano. Nada de lo que se dijo era de tu incumbencia-

-Es de mi incumbencia cuando la conversación ha de tratarse sobre mí, amo.- Alucard había agregado un tono peculiarmente sacástico a esa úliima palabra. Arthur frunció el ceño.

-Tu deber es obedecerme hasta el final, sin regateos. Ahora Hellsing deberá encarar una importante campaña para la Corona, para la Nación, y no dejaré que ni tú ni nadie ponga en duda mi convicción.-

-No dudo de usted.- dijo el vampiro. Su voz ahora casi era apasible. Arthur sabía que algo le estaba pasando por la le restó importancia y continuó.

-Iremos a Londres. Es una misión secreta de suma delicadeza así que necesitaré de tu colaboración.-

-Interesante...-

-Me reuniré contigo en el sótano a media noche y te explicaré los detalles. Ahora desaparece de mi vista, que ya me has causado bastantes dolores de cabeza.-

-Por supuesto, mi amo.- dijo Alucard haciendo una reverencia.

Arthur sintió que un peso se le quitaba de los hombros cuando el vampiró desapareció por una de las paredes del pasillo. La atmósfera pareció purificarse. La sola presencia de Alucard lo hacía estremecerse. Solo esperaba ser tan fuerte como lo fue su abuelo para encarar semejante emprendimiento. Fuera lo que fuera, se probaría a sí mismo o moriría en el intento.

...

...

* * *

 **Hola! estoy de vuelta y con una nueva historia! Hacía mucho que quería escribir algo de Hellsing y ahora se me ha presentado la oportunidad. Este parece ser un proyecto prometedor así que déjenme sus reviews y sabré si les gusta.**

 **S.F**


End file.
